Last Christmas
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: //New Years- Christmas ficcy// Chris has feelings for two people. As one breaks his heart, one saves it and the next Christmas is given Chris's heart in return. ///Chris-Wesker// //Five Chapters//
1. Heartbreak Central

**TITLE: Last Christmas**

**RATING: M (for later content)**

**AUTORESS'S NOTE: Haha. Couldn't get it from my mind. I know it's short, but it's just the first chapter. (smiles gently) I hope you enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RE!**

**PAIRINGS: Slight Jill/Chris in the beginning, Chris/Wesker later. Set the Christmas before the mansion.**

**Chapter One: Heartbreak Central**

* * *

Chris walked up to Jill, smile upon his face.

"What is it, Chris?" The woman asked irritably, looking at herself in the mirror in a black dress.

"Well… I wanted to give you your Christmas present." He cracked a grin, and she turned to him, eyes flashing.

She was silenced before he caressed her cheek with a kiss. Her eyes opened, and she pushed him away from her. The two didn't even notice the other figure leave the office.

"Chris, no. I…I have a man." She spoke softly. "In fact, he's my fiancé."

Chris froze. "I…Jill, I…" Tears washed down his face.

"It's alright… you didn't know." She smiled. "I have to go now."

She then walked out of the room. He fell to his knees, tears dripping to the floor. He _hated_ the fact she hadn't told him. His heart was broken, and the clock ticked to midnight even.

As he counted the _bongs_ of the annoying clock, he felt his eyes close as the remainder of his heart shattered and then pieced itself back together using his tears like a sort of glue.

'_Merry Christmas, Jill.'_ He thought before quickly checking to make sure the office was truly deserted, then he started home.

A blonde man in sunglasses entered the office, wringing his hands together. "Chris?"

His voice echoed around the office, and as he walked forward, thinking maybe the brunette was hiding for some reason, he slipped on something.

He put his fingers to the wet patch on the floor, and when he sniffed it he felt his heart tremor with sadness that wasn't expressed on his features.

It smelled salty… like tears.

* * *

**K.L.K- So? How was it?**

**Chris- (sniff… sniff) Wahh! (runs off)**

**K.L.K-… Err… **

**Wesker- this is unfortunate.**

**K.L.K- What is?**

**Wesker- The fact that now I have to kill you…**

**K.L.K- (smacks him on the shoulder with a rolled-up newspaper) Back off!**

**Wesker- Oww… Alright, alright…(rubs shoulder and wanders off)**

**K.L.K-(rolls eyes) I was listening to Wham's "Last Christmas" and came up with THIS. Yeah. I obviously need either less caffeine or more sleep, and I'm afraid neither will ever be negotiable… Please Review!**


	2. Acceptance, Pain, and Hope

**TITLE: Last Christmas**

**RATING: T**

**AUTORESS'S NOTE: Second chapter! Hope that it's not too OOC. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RE!**

**PAIRINGS: Slight Jill/Chris in the beginning, Chris/Wesker later. Set the Christmas before the mansion.**

**Chapter Two: Acceptance, Pain, and Hope**

* * *

Wesker's gloved hand closed, his ungloved fingers still wet. There was no Jill, no Chris… nobody left here. It _was_ Christmas Eve, after all, he reasoned… then he looked at the clock. Six minutes past twelve.

'_Well… Merry Christmas.'_ He thought idly, as he contemplated what had happened after he had left.

'_Either Jill accepted and they've gone home or to a party… Chris then said it was a joke and she broke down crying, having believed the ruse… or Chris got his heart broken.' _He thought, then his eyes were drawn to Jill's desk. A new silhouette rested among the neat desk.

As he got closer he could see a man and Jill together in the picture. The man was handsome; blonde with a kind face and warm smile—and they looked to be close. The Christmas lights shone off the new picture frame as he sighed, and looked to Chris' messy desk.

No picture except the one of him and his sister Claire decorated it. No sweetheart or anything. The guitar lay abandoned on its stand, though having been played earlier as they had had a little eggnog to lighten up the mood along with their extensive paperwork, it looked lonely.

The black leather jacket hung on its hook, having been forgotten even though it was near to freezing outside. He felt the smooth, cool leather as he tried to quell the pain in his heart with reasoning in his head.

Either Chris had gotten hurt, he'd hurt Jill, or he'd lost his only chance with the Redfield. He'd seen the glances the Redfield had given him in the locker room, or when they were helping to service the guns they all used when it was their turn.

Chris always tried to get the older blonde man to converse, and sometimes, when many other people weren't there, he would.

"Oh Chris… what have you gotten yourself into?" He spoke gently into the room, even if his face was passive his icy blue eyes showed his true emotions, and he fixed the sunglasses hiding them before unplugging the festive lights then walking out the door, not forgetting to grab his coat from the place he'd left it.

That's the reason he'd gone back to the office, after all. He slid the black coat on over his dark-coloured uniform, wrapped his dark-but-still-bright red muffler around his throat and face, and began the trek to his car.

It would be a long day at the Christmas party tomorrow…although he expected only a few of the members to show up at Forest's. But he knew Chris would go… Forest was one of his buddies, he wouldn't be so rude as to say he would go to a party, then decide not to go last minute like this.

He shook his head as he opened the door to his silvery-painted car. He was sure that Chris would be fine.

* * *

"Chris, its' o-okay!" Claire stuttered out. She was in Raccoon City briefly because she had wanted to visit her older brother for Christmas. That and her bike had decided to break down just as she had met up with him, and it was in his garage at the moment.

"N-no it's not!" He sniffed, hugging her tighter.

Claire was speechless. He was usually the macho man around, the one that thought with strength and instincts—not his brain. But then again, she reminded herself as she stroked his gelled hair, _'He's emotional… he just doesn't show it, besides, I'm his sister. I know him far too well for him to be emotionless around me.'_ "Please stop crying, Chris." She nearly begged. She hated seeing him this way. "There are other people besides Jill you could date."

"B-But…" His lip trembled. "She didn't even tell me about him…" He hiccupped, then groaned, "Oh god, what have I done?" He buried his face in his hands, having released Claire slightly.

She slipped an arm around his shoulder, and guided him to sit down on the Sofa that was serving as her bed for the moment. "But I thought you liked someone else?" She asked gently.

His eyes brightened, but they dimmed. "I'm… I'm not sure he's even into me." He winced at the 'he' part.

She rested her hand on his hair and ruffled it. "Listen Chris, its okay. Who…Who is it?"

"He's…He's Albert Wesker." He said weakly, leaning on his sister as she played with his hair, absolutely wrecking the gelled spikes. She knew that helped him calm down so he didn't go into a hiccupping fit.

"Your captain?" She asked absently. "I don't believe I've met him."

He blinked and then gasped. She actually _hadn't_ met him! She was only in town right now for Christmas. "Oh, geez… I'm sorry, Claire," He whispered. "There's… There's a Christmas party at Forest's place tomorrow… do you want to come? Wesker will be there."

Her eyes brightened. "I'll go. It sounds better than hanging around here with only the boob-tube for company." She thumbed in the direction of the currently muted television.

He gave a shaky smile. "T-Thanks." He wiped at his eyes as he started to get up, and go to his room.

"Oh, and Chris?" She called out before getting under the covers.

"Yeah?" He peeped out of his doorway to look at her.

"I support you." She smiled before slipping into sleep.

That flooded his body with warmth. She'd known he had been attracted to males for quite a few years… but he'd never asked her if she approved of it. This thought comforted and nursed his still-cracked heart as he settled into bed, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Jill stepped into the embrace of her fiancé, pecking him on the lips. "Hey honey." She smiled before stepping away.

"I'm glad you're here, babe… Now this party will be enjoyable." He smiled back and they entered the building, Jill only vaguely aware at how much pain she had caused to Chris—and unknowing about anyone else that had gotten hurt.

* * *

**K.L.K- So? Ne, ne?**

**Wesker- (scoffs) Me? Wearing colour? I don't think so… **

**K.L.K- Have you never heard of poetic license? Besides… I think you would look cute in that type of coat, with a red muffler wrapped around your face. (Smiles at the mental image)**

**Wesker-…**

**K.L.K- And a black car isn't as common as a silver one. Meh. So, what do you all think? I know it's awfully early to begin on this sort of thing (It's the beginning of November, after all) but if I don't start it now I'll never get it up in time.**

**Chris- W-Why did Claire have to be there? And…Hey… couldn't that mess with Resident Evil 2? The whole she-doesn't-know-the-city part?**

**K.L.K- Nah. Have you ever known a place so well in the wintertime—covered with snow and ice—then trying to remember it perfectly in warm weather? It messes people up, like knowing a place in the daytime then having to traverse it at night.**

**Claire- I see your point.**

**K.L.K- **_**Thank you**_**, Claire! (goes for a hug then squeezes Claire so hard she squeaks) Hehehe… Yes, when I do hug, it's usually a bear (well… if you can call it that with my short stature) hug! (smiles) Well, please leave a review!**


	3. Party at Forest's! Hey, Who's That?

**TITLE: Last Christmas**

**RATING: T**

**AUTORESS'S NOTE: Third chapter, already. I know it's far too early to be working on a Christmassy fanfiction, but what the hell right? Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RE!**

**PAIRINGS: Slight Jill/Chris in the beginning, Chris/Wesker later. Set the Christmas before the mansion.**

**Chapter Three: Party at Forests! Hey, Who's That?**

* * *

"Chris," The voice murmured, a slender hand touching his forearm gently, shaking softly. "Chris, it's time to get up."

He muttered something about 'pancakes' and 'don't want'. She almost slapped herself on the forehead. This was _ridiculous_. Believe you me, she knew ridiculousness when she saw it—she was both a Redfield _and_ Chris's sister. That counted for quite a bit of her tolerance.

"Get up!" She smacked him on the head with a pillow, and he jerked awake.

"Whowhatwhenwherewhyhow!?" His confused half-shout made her bust up laughing.

"It's time to get up, Oh-so attentive big brother of mine." She smiled sweetly, cheeks flushed from having laughed so hard.

"Cl-aire…" He broke her name into two syllables, running a hand through his greasy, still half-gelled hair.

"Ch-ris," She imitated, eyes twinkling in mischief as she then walked out of the room. "Breakfast is gonna be in twenty minutes! Don't be late or you'll be eating cold food," she called, and he immediately leapt from the bed and hurtled towards his small bathroom.

When she threatened him with his food being cold, she meant it.

He'd finished drying himself after scrubbing himself meticulously with his favourite soap, and he was getting dressed. His head nearly ripped through the neck-hole of his shirt when he heard Claire shout, "T-minus three minutes till cold breakfast!"

His eyes grew wide. He didn't usually get good home cooking, and Claire's was some of the best. Of course, she knew how he liked his food, having been forced to be the cooker of the family after he'd nearly burnt the house down one time because he couldn't make grilled cheese.

He hurried out in his socks into the kitchen, skidding and finally crashing into his chair and sending both him and the furniture he'd knocked into to topple over onto the linoleum. "Oww…" He groaned, even though it didn't hurt that bad.

"Wow. Nice entrance. A bit flashy, and you still need to work on the landing, but nice one." She grinned toothily at him, and he rolled his eyes before serving himself some of the food she'd put on the table.

His eyes widened after a bit of the eggs. "My god, how I missed food that isn't takeout!" He declared loudly before starting on the eggs again in a renewed pace.

She gave a giggle. "Geez, I see my cooking hasn't suffered from being a student in college!" So she dug in as well, and finished quickly. They separated from the table after piling dishes in the sink and heading to where their clothes were to get ready.

In a few minutes they both emerged, Chris in a white tee-shirt that showed his muscles and toned stomach, and a pair of dark jeans with sneakers. Claire had a pair of skinny-legged jeans on with a black tee-shirt, and her hair in its usual style.

She excused herself to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and applied mascara and other such makeup, dressing up her look without doing much.

Chris smiled at her. "I see you like black."

"Well, yeah. It doesn't stain as bad as other colours." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I like it."

He smiled, and then ran his fingers through his gelled hair gently, not disturbing them. "You look great."

She gave a smile too. "You too. Well, it's time for presents and relaxation before the party." She pointed towards the small stack of presents by the tree.

Forest had scheduled the party to start at four, for some reason. But it was realistic to have it early in winter. The days were short, nights longer.

He nodded, and they both plopped themselves on the floor in front of the television, which was off.

He picked up one that he'd hidden, and she dug through her bag that was by the couch before taking out a package. They exchanged them with slight glimmers of excitement, and then tore the paper gently.

"Chris! This is… It's perfect!" She managed to stammer out. It was a pink vest with their family motto and 'god' of sorts on the back. The 'Made in Heaven' was written in curly script that was coloured golden yellow. She immediately slipped it on and it fit like a glove, and comfortably at that too.

He was grinning from ear-to-ear. Inside the package there was a lighter, a small can of oil for it, and a circular pendant that was on a finely braided leather chain. It said, in tiny, engraved letters 'Made in Heaven' on one side then 'Let me Live' on the other. He slipped it onto his neck and found it could be hidden under his shirt with little difficulty.

Chris then pulled his sister into a hug. "Thanks, Claire."

"No problem Bro." She patted his back as she hugged him tighter. This was their first Christmas together in a long time.

They then started on the small stack of presents after the initial exchange of gifts that had been a tradition of theirs ever since they were little.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After they'd finished Claire ended up with more underwear and black shirts, and a pair of hot-pink shorts that she could wear over her black spandex pairs that she'd gotten the year before via mail. And a humongous pack of hair ties and about fifty more dollars to live off of.

Chris had gotten a new holster clip for his gun and knife, a muffler that was emerald green and matching gloves, and a new bottle of hair gel. All the stuff that he'd needed.

She gave a gentle smile. "We always go for the useful, needed stuff, huh?" She hummed as she folded her underwear and shirts, placing them in her bag, the hair ties followed those and the fifty dollars were placed into her old, worn leather wallet she'd hijacked from Chris years ago when he'd gotten a new money holder.

He placed his gel and all his other gifts except the lighter on his dresser, and that's when they looked at the clock.

"_SHIT." _

It would take about half an hour or more to get to Forests'—and it was three twenty five. They looked at each other and simultaneously ran around the apartment, turning things off, grabbing their coats, scarves, and gloves, then running out and locking the door.

"Where _is_ he?" Wesker murmured impatiently, hand holding the eggnog that contrasted deeply with his dark grey and black sweater that showed off his abs, and the dark jeans were over his boots. The shades were ever-present and his worried and anxious icy blue eyes.

"Hmm…Hey, Forest, did Chris say that he wasn't coming? It's not like him to be late." Barry sighed, he'd left the wife and kids at home as they all had come down with the flu and had agreed that he shouldn't get sick.

"Yeah, he said he'd be here…" Truly, the party had only just started, and they were only waiting for Chris, Joseph, and Kenneth.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Joseph enthused as he came in the door, teeth chattering slightly as all he had on was a fleece-lined hooded sweatshirt. "Merry Christmas everybody!"

"Good to see you Joseph." Barry grinned, slapping the slightly shivering man on the back. "Take my place by the fire; we all know you just got over a cold. No need to invite it back." He laughed, and Joseph gratefully took the spot by the crackling fireplace.

Jill sipped at her eggnog, her soon-to-be husband at home. He'd been feeling unwell since last night; he'd fallen on some ice and had hurt his hip on their way out of the party they'd gone to. She'd felt bad but he'd said to come anyway, that he'd be fine.

"Yeah. Hi Joseph." She smiled to her married friend.

Kenneth then entered, whistling and unzipping his parka-like coat, in some blue jeans and a white tee-shirt as he smiled to everyone. "Hi." He greeted.

Another car pulled up the drive and in two people's stomachs there was a slight pull of anxiousness and uncertainty. Chris's car was a dark green that had a few dings but was well serviced. As they entered through the door in the kitchen, they were puzzled as there was a female's voice conversing with their Redfield sharpshooter.

"Chris, are you okay? You look a bit chilled."

"It's nothing, it's just we left in a hurry." He replied, and the two walked out onto the porch. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" He smiled cheerfully; feeling slight pangs in his heart at the blonde captain and lock pick using genius.

"Merry Christmas, Chris!" The bulk of them responded.

"Chris," Wesker walked up, Jill nervously trailing behind him at the sight of the pretty woman next to Chris. "Who's this?"

"Oh!" She blinked. "That's right! We've never met before." She extended her hand, and he shook it, surprised at her strong grip. "I'm Chris's sister, Claire." She smiled, and the Valentine and shade-wearer felt relief warm the pits of their stomachs.

"Oh, I knew you had a sister, but the woman in the picture's much younger." Jill shrugged.

"Yeah… we haven't seen each other since Claire started going to college." Chris shrugged. "She just decided to come for a short visit but her bike ended up breaking down. That and it got too snowy and cold for her to be on the road."

"Ch-ris," She rolled her eyes. He was being overprotective, but it had gotten too cold for her to be on the road. And she didn't like taking her chances with the ice hidden under snow. "Besides, it's been too long since we've actually seen each other."

"How old are you?" Brad asked timidly.

"Eighteen, why?" She tilted her head.

"Ah. I guessed you would've been older." He shrugged, taking a sip of eggnog.

Chris was smiling then a look broke out on his features like he remembered something. "Oh! Well, Claire, there's Barry Burton," He pointed to the nearly forty-year old married man. "Joseph Frost," he pointed to the guy with the red bandanna on his head. "Kenneth," He pointed to the chemical expert. "Forest Speyer," He thumbed to hi buddy, and the mullet-style wearing sniper waved with a wink. "Jill Valentine," He pointed to his partner and the brown-haired woman smiled and nodded towards his little sister.

"Nice to finally meet you, Claire." She spoke politely.

"Ditto!" Claire chuckled. "Chris's talked about you on the few phone calls we manage to get in a month. From what I've heard, you're very smart, intuitive, and moreover strong. Of course, it's what I've heard about a lot of you." She gave a laugh and chuckles bubbled from everyone's lips.

"And this is the captain, Albert Wesker." He finally introduced the blonde man.

She looked over him with a calculative eye, circling him briefly. "Ah, so this is the Wesker I've heard a lot about." She spoke knowingly and warmly. "Well, good to finally meet you, Wesker." She gave a nod of respect.

"I knew Chris had a sister but I didn't recognize you at first. Good to meet you." He nodded back, and Forest disappeared into the kitchen briefly before returning with warmed up cider for Joseph—who really needed it since he was chilled—and four mugs for the recently arrived guests.

"So, he's…?" Claire spoke casually, sipping at the Christmassy drink.

"Yup." He nodded slightly.

"And she's…?"

"Yup."

"How do you feel?" She watched him carefully.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"I can see why you like him." She whispered to him, eyes glittering. "Very handsome."

He choked a bit. "C-Claire!" He shrieked quietly.

"Hey, hey, I'm just saying." She put her hands up in a 'surrender' position as a smile graced her lips.

"Chris, can I talk to you somewhere more private?" Wesker asked after getting the brunette's attention.

"Err… sure." The elder Redfield nodded after Claire nearly pushed him into going nearer to the blonde captain.

He followed his superior officer to room at least three or four away, where they wouldn't be heard. It appeared to be a dining room. "What's…?"

"Chris," He interrupted. "I was in the office last night… and…"

The brown-haired twenty-four year olds mouth opened in a silent 'Oh'.

"Well… I want to know what went on." He spoke uncertainly, clearly unused to showing concern.

"Well… It turns out Jill has a fiancé," The younger man replied neutrally.

"_Christopher,_" The blonde man warned, clearly implying he tell him.

"Well…err… I did have feelings for her and I told her…but I'm not sure about that anymore. Maybe I was confused." He shrugged with a soft smile. "Besides…" He started coyly and shyly. "I think I like someone else, too, and better than I did her."

Wesker choked slightly and his chest constricted in hope, and he struggled not to stutter and keep his voice even. "Who may that be?"

"_Seeeecret._" Chris chuckled—or for a lack of a better word, giggled—and Wesker sighed inwardly. As they started to leave, a cluster of sharp, shiny leaves and white berries caught their eyes, hanging down from the archway.

They both stopped. _'Oh… Great.'_ They looked nervously at each other.

"W…Well, it _is_ tradition…" Wesker murmured.

"Y-Yeah." Chris nodded, and they slowly moved to stand under the mistletoe.

Chris looked up at Wesker, shorter by a good three or four inches. The two didn't know _what_ they were thinking, but it was in feelings and emotion, not words.

Wesker towered over the younger man a bit, and his lips twisted in a smirk slightly, knowing Chris was staring at his lips as if they were the only thing he _could_ see. He looked over the strong, handsome yet soft features of the Redfield male, and felt a sense of approval blossom in the back of his mind as the younger man licked his lips.

Chris slowly rose up onto the front parts of his feet, and Wesker leaned down slightly, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. The tingling was something Chris had never felt before, and he gasped as Wesker gently took hold of his forearms, helping steady the other man as his knees had began to knock together.

The icy blue eyes slid shut behind the sunglasses to match the man's he was kissing. Chris's lips were soft and strong, and he tasted in something he could only label as _Chris_.

Speaking of Chris, he had put his hands on the other man's hips, and he loved the warmth he felt radiate from the older man's toned body as the blonde drew him closer with a rumble in his chest.

They could have gone on for longer, but a muffled but still loud burst of laughter from the porch area snapped them from their own little world and they grudgingly separated from each other, missing the warmth the other man had given off.

"Well… Thanks, Wesker." Chris spoke, a cute blush covering his cheeks. "W-Well, we'd better get back to the party." He stumbled over his words, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Right…" Wesker'd nearly forgotten about the other people. He glanced up the mistletoe, silently thanking forest for hanging it there. "Thanks, Chris." He smiled slightly, and the two walked back to the party in a warm, comfortable silence, a bit closer to each other than before.

'_Woooow… I didn't know he would actually…'_ Chris's fingers brushed his lips as he acted like he was just itching his cheek, and a warm smile broke out. _'Thanks Wesker.'_

'_So, he trusts me… possibly… could I be the other person he holds romantic affection for?'_ The captain wondered, keeping half a mind on the conversation Barry and Forest had roped him into, it was something about the cafeteria food at the R.P.D and how horrendous it was.

"Chris, why're…?" Claire was silenced by his wave-off and 'I'll-tell-you-later' expression. "Oh, alright then." She nodded then finished off her eggnog. She knew her older brother would share what he was so happy about when they were back inside his apartment walls.

* * *

**K.L.K- Oh…My… Jashin… (starts to drown in fluff)**

**Claire- Err… (pulls her out by her arm)**

**K.L.K- (coughs out a ball of pink fluff) Erghh… so fluffy. **

**Wesker- (coughs) That was… Erm…**

**Chris- Dreamy? (glazed eyes and happy grin, then snaps out of it) Err… (whistles innocently)**

**Claire- Good description of the kiss… How'd you make a guess at what it felt like to them?**

**K.L.K- Well… (slight blush) I made the guess from other fanfics and what other people said kissing feels like… 'Cause… I haven't kissed anyone… (watches her foot as she pushes around a piece of grass someone tracked in)**

**(Dead silence)… "Chirp, Chirp…"**

**K.L.K- Who let a damn cricket in here?**

**Wesker- Let me get this straight… you're nearly fifteen years old… and have never kissed anyone.**

**K.L.K- Yeah. Umm… That's basically it. Besides, I've been single for about three years now, so it's not really a bother.**

**Claire- it's not that weird, you know.**

**K.L.K- yeah, I know… but… (offhandedly) When all your gal-pals have mashed lips with someone, you do tend to feel left out. Anyway, time for the chapter to end! A lot of stuff went on in this one, so it's not the usual three-thousand to four-thousand word range I try to give out. Please—**

**Barry- Review!**


	4. Claire's Departure

**TITLE: Last Christmas**

**RATING: T**

**AUTORESS'S NOTE: Oh. My god. It's December seventeenth already!!! Where the hell did the time go? Ah, well. Here's the fourth chapter. The last one had a good bit of yaoi (boy/boy) in it, but this one will be rather tame. I think. I don't usually plan these things out before I write them… which I should probably do that. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RE!**

**PAIRINGS: Slight Jill/Chris in the beginning, Chris/Wesker later. Set the Christmas before the mansion.**

**Chapter Four: Claire's Departure**

* * *

"Eeeeee!" The squeal made its way through the elder Redfield's lips as soon as the door shut, making his sister utter a scream and jump in surprise.

"Chris! What the hell, _man_ that scared me!" She placed a hand over her heart, which had indeed started to beat faster.

"Claire, you are _never_ going to believe this!" He grinned, and unbuttoned his coat, unwrapped the muffler and placed the gloves in the pockets before hanging the outerwear on a hook next to Claire's slightly worn winter jacket she'd managed to find.

She gave a smile, knowing where this affinity for girl-like talk came from. When she was younger, and before he'd joined the Air force, they'd talked a bunch and he'd learned supposedly feminine skills along with her. Like braiding hair, doing laundry, cooking (something he utterly failed at), helping Claire choose what matched for an outfit and had even gotten used to girl talk. His sister wasn't the most girly girl type, but every teenage girl needed 'Girl talk', and he'd been there for her to talk to.

"Okay, spill!" She demanded slightly, them sitting down on the couch that served as her makeshift bed.

"Alright, you know how Wesker wanted to talk to me alone?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She nodded, knowing this was going to be good.

"Well, he was just worried about me, you know… he was at the office last night, really late, and saw a bit of what happened." His face turned awkward, and then a smile broke through. "Anyway, we were leaving the dining room—where we'd chosen to talk, and guess what was hanging in the doorway?" His eyes glittered, and she knew the answer.

"Oh. My god. Mistletoe?!" She guessed, and her brother happily nodded.

"Yeah! And he didn't just ignore it, either! He said, 'Well, it _is_ tradition' and kissed me! It was… really nice." He smiled, blushing.

"Chris, that's great!" Claire enthused. Her brother was being rather feminine right now but she didn't care. He was happy and excited. "So…" She started slyly. "How was it?"

"Huh?" It caught him off guard.

"Did it make your toes curl? Or chills run up your spine? Ooh! Or was it reeallyyyy hot?" She smirked wickedly.

"It was… _Really _nice…" He smiled gently. "Claire?"

She nodded. "Yeah Chris?"

"Thanks for supporting me."

* * *

At his small, barren apartment Wesker was sitting on his couch, flipping through the channels on the television, not finding anything but Christmas specials to watch. He flipped past one where they were kissing under the mistletoe, and he felt his heart warm up as well as the underside of his stomach.

'_Chris.'_ He couldn't help but think. He closed his eyes and imagined the kiss again.

_Soft lips…The younger man's hands on his hips, his chest close to his own, the approval and acceptance he felt at the kiss's warmth and the man he was sharing it with._

He groaned slightly, feeling desire twist in his stomach, trying to quell it. He didn't know what it was about the younger man that attracted him so much, but he certainly didn't mind it. And it seemed Chris was at least attracted to him as well, judging by the way he'd readily accepted the kiss.

He knew that people wouldn't like a relationship like that, but since when did he give a flying fuck about what people thought? He smirked at the thought of him and Chris together. He knew the members of S.T.A.R.S would be adverse or shocked if such a thing developed, but would acclimate to it duly.

'_But why am I dreaming of something that may never happen? This might have just been a fluke.'_ He sighed, mood dampened slightly by that thought.

"_Perhaps your affection runs deeper than you thought?"_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind.

'_No… Well…Possibly.'_ Wesker wasn't one to deny things to himself, but this was a confusing subject. Whatever ended up developing would, and that was that, he decided, but couldn't keep his mind from wandering.

* * *

"Honey, are you alright?" Jill asked tenderly, entering their house with a few grocery bags. Her fiancé was sitting at the table with a slight grimace of discomfort shadowed in his eyes.

"Yeah… It's just a bruised or pulled muscle, it's gonna be fine, Jilly." He smiled back, and got up then hobbled over to her then started putting away things in the higher cabinets that she would have to climb up on a chair or the counter to put away.

"Thank you Braden." She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Soon they were finished and she could think. She felt a bit bad about what had happened to Chris, but she saw that he'd been better; much better. The girl with him—his sister, had undoubtedly helped with that. But she wouldn't be able to get in touch with her; because it was apparent she had wanderlust in her blood and most likely studied abroad most of the time.

Wesker had seemed a bit bothered about the girl with Chris before he had learned her relation to the male Redfield. That puzzled her but she shook it off her mind and set off to find her husband-to-be to try and persuade him into going to the doctor to get his hip checked out.

* * *

Chris woke up the next day, hair already clean and the smell of bacon and French toast accompanied by popping of oil in a skillet rousing him gently. He got up, loose grey tee-shirt and grey flannel pajama pants rumpled from sleep and he shivered slightly from the change in temperature.

As he exited he glanced at a clock and saw it was seven-forty five. Redfields could sleep a long time if they wanted to, he knew, but they knew when to get up.

"Claire?" He asked as he walked out into the living area. "Why're—…" He was cut off by a yawn. "You up so early?"

"I was thinking…" She cracked a few eggs and added them to the empty skillet. "Maybe I should stay for new years?" She took a glance and nearly gulped when she saw her brother's happiness filled grin.

She then yelped as she was swept off her feet and crushed in a hug by her big brother. "Ahh! Chris, the bacon's gonna burn if you don't let me go!" She squirmed, hand still clutching the spatula.

Five days later Claire lay awake when she was supposed to still be asleep. She had to stay up later than usual, so she and Chris had agreed to sleep in on purpose that day. If she stayed up till midnight with her usual amount of sleep, she'd be cranky and sleepy.

She turned over, facing the couch. _'Chris…'_ She thought. Her brother was much better than that night he'd been sobbing into her shoulder, but she could tell that he was a bit afraid and skeptical of what the kiss between he and Wesker meant, exactly.

She couldn't blame him, though. He was trying to be optimistic but her brother had second thoughts about everything to do with relationships like this, she was sure, so he was a bit lost.

But they were Redfields. They always got through everything with minimal damage. Whether it was her smarts and common sense that kept her from getting in trouble, or his brawn and perfect aim that kept him safe, she didn't know. But she did know that there was something about their family that was special.

"Get it together, Claire, go to sleep." She told herself sternly in a breathy whisper, and shut her eyes, relaxing. She really didn't want to be crabby at the party tonight.

"Claire, come on, wake up!" Chris cheerfully tapped her on the shoulder until her eyes squinted open, registering the fact it was dark out. "The party's in an hour!" He sang then danced into the kitchen.

He was excited because the party, she knew, and the fact that Wesker would be there, as well as she would. He'd only planned on her staying for Christmas then moving out onto the open road again.

She pushed herself up and then went into the bathroom, running a shower then undressing, and quickly getting in the stream of warm water. She didn't want to keep Chris waiting, plus it was only an hour she had to get ready.

When she stepped out she had on basically what she'd worn to the party nearly a week previously, and she nodded to her brother as they bundled up to go to Forest's—which seemed to be the place they held all their parties—and then laughed at a corny joke he chuckled out as they got to his car.

She knew he was nervous. Wesker would be there, after all.

"Christopher. Miss Redfield." Wesker nodded to the two as they stepped in, unwrapping their mufflers and unbuttoning their thick winter coats.

"Hello Captain," He waved, and Claire smiled.

"There's no need for you to call me so formerly, Wesker. Oh, Hello Jill!" She greeted the brunette then was whisked away to a place by the television.

"…Wesker…" Chris whispered.

"Christopher," The clock ticked to two minutes till midnight. "Let's go see the ball drop." He smiled. "Let's hope next year is a good year."

Chris blushed a bit and smiled as he nodded. "Yeah… Here's to a new year."

He felt Wesker's hand on his in the dark room as they counted down until the ball dropped, signaling the end of an old, tired year, and a fresh start.

In more ways than one.

"Eeeep!" Claire squeaked, her ribs feeling like they were being pushed together in the tight embrace of her older brother. "I—I'm just going back to college, Chris! I'm not leaving forever!"

"Okay… you be careful, okay?"

She smiled and hugged him so tight _he_ squeaked. "Okay bro. You be careful too." With that she swung her leg over her motorcycle's seat, waved cheekily, and after she slid on her helmet and goggles, was off.

He sighed. "I'm gonna miss her."

And with that he went back into his apartment which seemed somber without his little sister around.

* * *

**K.L.K- Yayyy! Okay, next chapter's the last one.**

**Wesker- So… this will end soon?**

**K.L.K- considering this will actually be almost a week late…yes.**

**Chris- This was supposed to be 2009's Christmas fic, correct?**

**K.L.K- Yes… which is why I'm trying to get it up before 2010 comes round.**

**Wesker- Ah.**

**K.L.K- Alright, let's wrap this up!**

**Chris- Please review!**


	5. The Finale

**TITLE: Last Christmas**

**RATING: T **

**AUTORESS'S NOTE: I decided, this is a Christmas/New years fanficcy. Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy… and kindof out of it. Plus I've gotten a new program to draw with, so I've been preoccupied with that, among other things. This is the end to 'Last Christmas', if you don't think it's an end… sorry. But oh well, it was meant to be a little thing you could read in about half an hour. Well, enjoy the finale of 'Last Christmas'!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RE!**

**PAIRINGS: Slight Jill/Chris in the beginning, Chris/Wesker later. Set the Christmas before the mansion.**

**Chapter Five: The Finale**

* * *

'_It's been a whole year since I've seen him…' _Chris said sadly to himself, staring blankly at the mistletoe in his doorway. It was the same little bough that he and the blonde ex-captain had kissed under a full year ago.

Even though he couldn't forgive him for what he'd done in Spencer Mansion… he missed him. He knew he loved the blonde, and that made him so torn and confused all he could do to keep his mind blank was pump iron.

But Claire was making him take a break. Over six months before Wesker had beaten her up a little and bruised her shoulder—but she said it was her fault, that she'd been rude, because she was angry that he had left her brother all alone.

Apparently Wesker was very angry she had brought it up.

He sipped at the eggnog and closed his eyes. _Wesker…_ He and the captain had had a small, secluded relationship before the Mansion incident. He'd never been so happy in his life… but then Wesker had distanced himself from his lover and then ended the relationship promptly before that fateful mission of horror.

"Chris," Claire called out to him, by the kitchen door. She'd moved in with her brother for the holidays again, knowing he needed her.

"Yeah?" He called back, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going out with Jill tonight for a girl's night out," She responded, wrapping her muffler around her face. It was cold outside and snowing gently. "To talk about… you know." Her tone grew sad.

Of course he knew. Jill's fiancé had been killed in a cannibalistic attack on September fifteenth which his wife had been still recuperating. He'd been getting medicine for her at that time. She'd never really forgotten him but she was better now.

"Okay. I'll be fine on my own for a little while," He called out.

"Kay, Bye!"

With that she left, and he was alone.

He fiddled with the mistletoe before hanging it up in an archway, then stared at it softly.

"Christopher, I missed you." The deep voice rumbled, a warm, muscled chest pressed against his back when there had been nothing before.

"W…Wesker…" His eyes widened, glass and eggnog splintering and splattering on the wooden floor.

"Chris…" He growled possessively.

"Why're you here?" The Redfield male asked weakly, heart skipping beats and the underside of his stomach warming up.

"……To apologize to my lover." Those uncharacteristic words left his mouth, and Chris's knees buckled a bit, and Wesker's arms wrapped around him.

"Wes—…" He was silenced by a chuckle. "I can't forgive you… but I still love you." He admitted, feeling like a dirty traitor but was feeling the release of lies he'd told to himself.

"Good…otherwise this would have been a wasted visit," The man murmured, then looked to the mistletoe, surprised his lover had kept it all this time. Good thing it was fake. "Come on, Chris… it is customary." He smiled, and Chris's heart thumped as Wesker swept him towards the mistletoe.

Last Christmas had been the beginning… and this one was their sweet reunion.

* * *

**K.L.K- Well, that's the end! It's the only way I could end it… Sorry…**

**Wesker- no more detailed kisses and maybe more?**

**K.L.K-… maybe in a different fanfic…**

**Wesker- Alright then.**

**Chris- So, he just randomly turns up and I forgive him?**

**K.L.K- no, but you still love him. It's… complicated.**

**Chris- Okay.**

**K.L.K- Well, please Review!**


End file.
